Three's a Crowd
by Kamikazee
Summary: An affair comes to an end.
1. It's Over

Three's a Crowd  
It' Over  
  
Author: Kamikazee Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13, for some swearing and some hard to describe content Series/Sequel: First in the Three's a Crowd series. (4 part series) Warnings: Swearing, infidelity, angst Category: WWE Spoilers: Let's see, Lita is returned in this fic. I'm also using the real- life wedding of Paul Levesque (HHH) and Stephanie McMahon, but I'm using wrestling names. Archive: HLA, Personal Space, Fanfiction.net, Inspired by Song. If you want it, please e-mail me the URL. Summary: An affair comes to an end. First person POV Author's Notes: This is the first part of my response to the Twisted Muses: Inspired by Song challenge. Hopefully the other parts will follow soon. Notes 2: The song used is Human Nature by Madonna. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines created by the WWE, nor is this a reflection on the real life people who play them. This is simply a piece of non-profit fiction. The song 'Human Nature' by Madonna is used without permission.  
  
~  
  
//Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself //  
  
It's over.  
  
I ran the two small words through my mind over and over again as I sat on the king sized bed. The room was just like every other hotel room I had seen in the month that I've been back on the road. The familiarity hung in my psyche, as if it knew that I was about to break it.  
  
I just couldn't do it anymore. It was eating at me, wasting me away. I didn't want that, at least, not this time. It was time to end this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I simply waited for the opportunity I knew would come soon. Only a few more minutes and I could finish the cycle of secrets and heartache that I had gotten trapped in.  
  
It's over.  
  
//And I'm not sorry  
  
[I'm not sorry]  
  
It's human nature  
  
[it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry  
  
[I'm not sorry]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me  
  
[it's human nature]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I practically screamed the phrase into my turbulent head. The time was coming soon. I could do this, I could be strong. I would look you in the eyes and say that simple sentence. It would only take a few seconds, yet I would have to use all my willpower.  
  
You deserved it. That had become somewhat of my mantra. You deserved what I was about to do completely. You were the one cheating. You were engaged.  
  
Well, I'm done being the 'other woman'. No longer will I be the one you come to when you need a quick fuck. Whenever you had called, I had come. Well, no more of that. I was liberated. You needed me a lot more than I needed you.  
  
It's over.  
  
//You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say  
  
You didn't want to see life through my eyes  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]//  
  
It's over.  
  
You know, I might have stayed indefinitely, if it had just been the sex. But, now, you had to make it more. Not that you loved me; I'm not that naïve. You didn't love me, you just controlled me.  
  
I suppose it must be part of your personality, the need to control. The way you tried to tell me how to dress, how to talk. It must have killed you that I completely ignored you. I remembers how you used to yell, scream and rave at me. The really depressing part, though, is that I would just sit there and take it.  
  
Well, not anymore. It's taken me a while to accept it. You don't want to understand me; you don't want to understand the way that I work. You just want to repress me, shove me back into the mould you have made for me.  
  
It's over.  
  
//You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room  
  
And silence me with bitterness and lies  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I remember the times that you would try and keep me trapped in your narrow realm of perception. I couldn't be me, because me doesn't really fit into your life. That didn't stop you from trying to make me fit, though. You just had to keep pushing and pushing.  
  
There were so many times I came this close to leaving. I would be on my way to the door; convinced that that was the time, that time it was for real. Then you would open your mouth. You would play with the words; change them into something they weren't. Then, I would stay.  
  
Not this time. This time it's for real. I'm leaving, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise. I'm tired of living this way. You can't control me anymore.  
  
It's over.  
  
//Did I say something wrong?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
  
[I musta been crazy]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I don't want to have to worry about saying the wrong thing and sending you off into a rage. Your temper's too much, especially for the relationship we have. That's a laugh. I actually called this a relationship. Whatever twisted thing we have going on, it's definitely not a relationship.  
  
I don't want to have to hide from my friends. I don't want it to get so far that you're the only person who knows everything. I will not let you hold all the cards.  
  
I've decided on claiming temporary insanity in regards to this 'thing'. It happened because I was having some problems readjusting. I was lonely and homesick, and anything else that rationalizes clinging to you. I was crazy.  
  
It's over.  
  
//Did I stay too long?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind  
  
[What was I thinking]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I've stayed to long as it is. This obviously isn't going anywhere. I don't know if I ever thought it was. Maybe some part of me deep down inside thought you would pick me over her. What a joke. She's your love, the woman you plan to marry. I'm just the woman on the side, to keep you occupied when she's not around.  
  
It was easy enough to tell that you don't care about me, at all. If you cared about me, you might listen when I talk, or at least let me talk at all. When I started this I didn't know that I wouldn't be able to speak my mind, but I guess that's not allowed with you.  
  
At the beginning, I used to say that it was my own fault. I just didn't understand what you wanted. Once I learned what you wanted, everything would be good, wonderful even. Didn't end up that way. It's not my fault, it's yours.  
  
It's over.  
  
//And I'm not sorry  
  
[I'm not sorry] It's human nature  
  
[it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry  
  
[I'm not sorry]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me  
  
[it's human nature]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I won't feel sorry when I have to say that to your face. I'm not going to look down, I'm not going to mutter. I'm going to say it loud and clear, eye- to-eye. The only thing I've done wrong is say as long as I have. Well, that's about to end.  
  
This time, it's actually going to happen. I've found something out, and that something makes all the difference. Human nature. It's that easy. You try to trap someone, and their obviously going to break free, be it sooner or later. Well, it's about to be sooner.  
  
I'm tired of being your dirty little secret. You're indiscretion, the one you only enjoy at night, when no one else is looking. I'm not going to be that person anymore. I'm not sorry.  
  
It's over.  
  
//You punished me for telling you my fantasies  
  
I'm breakin' all the rules I didn't make  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I'm tired of having to make sure every word I say is acceptable. I'm tired of having my wants pushed aside because you don't like them. I used to tell me my fantasies and you would shoot me down. No more. My fantasies are my own, and you have no right to punish or control them.  
  
When I'm with you, there are all these rules I have to follow. Even when I'm not with you, your rules stick with me, following me everywhere I go. Why do I have to follow these rules? I didn't even decide on them, I had no say in the matter. Of course, I've never had any say in how things work.  
  
Your rules are trapping me. I don't like to be trapped. It's like caging a once wild bird, and giving it a wonderful view of the world it's been taken away from. That's what being with you is like for me. Well, it's about time I fly away.  
  
It's over.  
  
//You took my words and made a trap for silly fools  
  
You held me down and tried to make me break  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]//  
  
It's over.  
  
This isn't the first time I've tried this. No, it's not by a long shot. I've tried this countless times. But, every time I start to talk, you find a way to stop me. Then you start doing what you do best, manipulating. You twist my words into something I never meant to be. Then, I stay.  
  
Well, this time it won't work. You've tried so hard to hold me down. For a while, it looked like it was working, but I guess I reached my breaking point, and snapped. Isn't that what you wanted all along anyways? For me to break, that is. Maybe you didn't want it to happen this way, but you wanted it to happen.  
  
No more lying down and taking it. No more rolling with the punches. It's time for me to take charge. I have to look to the future. I don't think I want you in my future.  
  
It's over.  
  
//Did I say something true?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
  
[I musta been crazy]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I'm not going to lie for you anymore. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I've officially given up lying. From now on, the only thing I'll speak is the truth. You know why? I'm tired of waiting for it to all fall down. For the elaborate web of lies you've constructed around me to collapse. I'm going to be truthful when it happens.  
  
That's right. When the shit hits the fan, and everyone finds out about you and I, I'm going to tell them the god awful truth. Every single detail will be revealed. You know, it won't even bother me if they hate me, because they'll hate you just as much.  
  
I'm not crazy. I'm jaded and I'm cynical, but I'm not crazy. Though, I must have been crazy to get involved in this thing in the first place. Something must have been wrong in my head because I should never have let you get this far.  
  
It's over.  
  
//Did I have a point of view?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about you  
  
[What was I thinking]//  
  
It's over.  
  
There will be no convincing me otherwise. There will be no manipulating of my ethics, my opinions and my emotions. My point of view is just that, mine. It's not yours, and hopefully it never will be. Accept it and move on, because it's not going to change.  
  
You see, now that I'm made up about this, I'm liberated. There are no more restrictions on what I can do. If I feel the need, I can yell about what a bastard you are from the rooftops. If I wanted to do that, there is nothing you can say or do that would convince me otherwise.  
  
My thoughts are never going to be questioned again. There will be no more doubt in my mind about what I think, and why I think it. No more doubt implanted by you.  
  
It's over.  
  
//[I'm not apologizing]  
  
[Would it sound better if I were a man?]  
  
[You're the one with the problem]  
  
[Why don't you just deal with it]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I know what you'll try and do when I say the words. You'll try to play the guilt trip on me, try to get me to admit the errors of my ways. Well, I'm not in the wrong, this time, you are. There's nothing for me to apologize for, at least not to you.  
  
I know it'll be hard for you to accept. After all, I am just a meek little woman who needs your guidance. As if. I can't help but wonder, would this be easier to accept if I was a man? You always did have a twisted mind. So, you are the one with the problem. It was never me, it was always you.  
  
So, when you try to pull me back in with cunning words and deceitful looks, I'll only have one more thing to say to you. That one thing, it's a question. Why don't you just deal with it?  
  
It's over.  
  
//[Would you like me better if I was?]  
  
[We all feel the same way]  
  
[I have no regrets]  
  
[Just look in the mirror]//  
  
It's over.  
  
I can only imagine that I'm one of many to have filled this position. It's not a large assumption, you make it pretty obvious. Maybe one day I'll meet up with some of these other women. You know what, I'll be we all feel the same way about you.  
  
I don't have any regrets. I don't regret leaving, at all. I don't even regret this past month as much as I've hated it. This month has taught me some important lessons. They'll be no second thoughts for me, no sleepless nights wondering. No regrets.  
  
I'll bet you have regrets, though. I bet you have so many that you need to have someone like me to help you sleep at night. I can imagine. The only thing you need to do to see all your regrets is look in the mirror.  
  
It's over.  
  
//[I don't have to justify anything]  
  
[I'm just like you]  
  
[Why should I be?]  
  
[Deal with it]//  
  
"It's over."  
  
The words spilled from her lips. Though hurried, they were perfectly controlled. Looking into blue eyes, she showed him everything.  
  
Then, Lita turned around and walked straight out the door, not looking back. She didn't even see the shocked and appalled look in the eyes of Hunter Hearst Helmsley. 


	2. Need

Three's a Crowd  
Need  
  
Author: Kamikazee Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13, for some swearing and some hard to describe content Series/Sequel: Second in the Three's a Crowd series. (4 part series) Warnings: Swearing, infidelity, angst, Hunter being an ass Category: WWE Spoilers: Let's see, Lita is returned in this fic. I'm also using the real- life wedding of Paul Levesque (HHH) and Stephanie McMahon, but I'm using wrestling names. Archive: HLA, Personal Space, Fanfiction.net, Inspired by Song. If you want it, please e-mail me the URL. Summary: An affair comes to an end. First person POV Author's Notes: Second part of the Three's a Crowd, I actually planned this with a completely different song, but this one works better Notes 2: The song used is All I Need by Matchbox 20 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines created by the WWE, nor is this a reflection on the real life people who play them. This is simply a piece of non-profit fiction. The song 'All I Need' by Matchbox 20 is used without permission.  
  
~  
  
//Everywhere someone's getting over Everybody cries  
  
And sometimes you can still lose even if you really try  
  
Talking about the dream  
  
Like the dream is over  
  
Talk like that  
  
Won't get you nowhere  
  
Everybody's trusting in the heart  
  
Like the heart don't lie//  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
I just stood there and let you walk out of my bed, out of my room, and out of my life. I didn't do anything but watch as you finally worked up the conviction to leave me. I could have stopped you; I could have convinced you to stay. But, I didn't.  
  
You're probably moving on even as I sit here in the dark. You're probably crying and accepting and preparing to go back into the real world. The real world that I tried so hard to distance you from for as long as I could. I tried so hard to keep you with me. But, sometimes you can still lose even if you really try.  
  
You're my dream, Lita. Stephanie is reality, but you're the impossible dream  
  
that every man wants. And, I had you for a while. Now the dream is over.  
  
You've left me alone with the cold reality. I'll go to bed, but you won't be  
  
there beside me anymore.  
  
If you were here, I know what you'd say. You'd say that talking doesn't get  
  
you anywhere. That the only way to succeed is to get out there and do it.  
  
Ever the fucking optimist, huh, Lita? Well, you're not here, and I'm falling  
  
apart.  
  
My heart hurts. It's not supposed to be this way. I'm the one who does the  
  
hurting in relationships. You should be the one with these feelings of loss.  
  
It's not right. My heart isn't supposed to be doing this to me, you were  
  
nothing.  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
//And that's all that I need, yeah  
  
Someone else to cling to, yeah  
  
Someone I can lean on  
  
Until I don't need to  
  
Just stay all through the night  
  
In the morning let me down  
  
Cause that's all that I need right now//  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
This is all wrong. I'm not supposed to need you. You were supposed to be a  
  
roll in the sack for me. A bed warmer when Steph's not around to fill the  
  
position. I was supposed to be using you. You were the one who was supposed  
  
to get attached, so that it was all the sweeter when I let you go.  
  
I don't want someone to cling to. I've never wanted someone to cling to. Now  
  
there's something in me that screaming with need. Screaming because it's all  
  
alone with no one to hold on to. That part isn't supposed to exist. Those  
  
feelings don't come out in me.  
  
I want you to be here. I want you back in my bed, back by my side. Lita,  
  
come to me. You've never resisted before. When it gets dark out, there you'd  
  
be at my door. You would spend the night with me, content in my charms. When  
  
the morning would come, you would leave. Because I only needed you at night.  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
//Everywhere someone's getting over  
  
Everybody's life is someone  
  
People still use other people with a crooked smile  
  
And all around the world there's a sinking feeling  
  
Out there right now someone's feeling  
  
Down on themselves and don't know why  
  
Every night//  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
I was your life. I hope you don't think I don't know that you drifted away  
  
from everybody else. You think you did it yourself, but you didn't. It was  
  
all perfectly orchestrated by me. They don't call me the Cerebral Assassin  
  
for nothing.  
  
I used you completely. It was so easy. All I had to do was find you when you  
  
were vulnerable. After that, it was simply the work of a crooked smile and a  
  
smooth voice. I told you everything you wanted to hear, and you did  
  
everything I expected you to do.  
  
At first you thought nothing had changed. I showed you otherwise. I made you  
  
change slowly. I made you into who I wanted you to be. I made you completely  
  
dependant on me. I watched as you slowly sunk into the depression of  
  
hopelessness. Every night you came, even though you didn't want to. You  
  
didn't even know why.  
  
Then, you got tough. You started fighting. You took on a spark that made me  
  
all the more interested in crushing you. I didn't get to, though. You  
  
escaped. You left.  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
//And that's all that I need, yeah  
  
Someone else to cling to, yeah  
  
Someone I can lean on  
  
Until I don't need to  
  
Just stay all through the night, yeah  
  
In the morning let me down  
  
Cause that's all that I need right now//  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
Now, something's happening to me. All the while, when I was changing you,  
  
something in me changed as well. You influenced some small, neglected part  
  
of me and now it won't shut up. It's there all the time, making me feel  
  
things.  
  
I'll admit, part of me wants you back. There are no deeper emotions involved  
  
in those, though. I may want your body, I may want to break you, but I don't  
  
want you. Only that one part cares. That small part that won't stop  
  
screaming for you.  
  
It's like a child. It only wants to cling, to feel safe. I'm disgusting  
  
myself. I don't feel that way. That's not who Triple H is. It's your fault  
  
that part of me is feeling that way.  
  
I don't want you. I'll never want you. That part will die eventually. After  
  
all, you're not that important. You're plain, ordinary, you'll never be  
  
someone, Lita. You'll always be someone's second choice. A motel room slut.  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
//And life ain't no beauty show  
  
We don't know where tomorrow ends  
  
And when we're sad  
  
It's kind of a drag//  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
You're pretty enough, I suppose. You have to be to get by in this business  
  
as a woman. You're not amazing though, not like Trish and Torrie. You're  
  
there for your talent, you're not part of the beauty show. That's all you  
  
ever hear, isn't it? Insults concealed as compliments.  
  
The days must get long for you. Shoved into your role, having to do what is  
  
expected of you. It never ends. Except when you come to me. I was a  
  
reprieve, wasn't I Lita? I let you get away from your pathetic little  
  
existence.  
  
Now you've left me. Now you're all alone. There's no one there anymore to  
  
push away all the sadness you have inside. It's kind of a drag, isn't it?  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
//Just stay all through the night  
  
In the morning let me down  
  
Yeah, cause that's all that I need  
  
Yeah, that's all that I need  
  
Yeah, that's all that I need  
  
That's all that I need right now  
  
Right now//  
  
I don't need anything.  
  
I don't need you by my side. I don't need you in my bed. I don't need  
  
anything from you. I'll show you. You'll see. You're nothing to me. Nothing  
  
at all. Why don't you come and find out?  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon  
On October 30, 2003 


	3. Lonely

Three's a Crowd  
Lonely  
  
Author: Kamikazee Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13, for some swearing and some hard to describe content Series/Sequel: Third in the Three's a Crowd series. (4 part series) Warnings: Swearing, infidelity, angst, Hunter being an ass Category: WWE Spoilers: Let's see, Lita is returned in this fic. I'm also using the real- life wedding of Paul Levesque (HHH) and Stephanie McMahon, but I'm using wrestling names. Archive: HLA, Personal Space, Fanfiction.net, Inspired by Song. If you want it, please e-mail me the URL. Summary: An affair comes to an end. First person POV Author's Notes: Third part of the Three's a Crowd, sequel to It's Over and Need. Notes 2: The song used is Back 2 Good by Matchbox 20 Notes 3: I'm going to try to get the last part out in the next couple of days, muses permitting. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines created by the WWE, nor is this a reflection on the real life people who portray them. This is simply a piece of non-profit fiction. The song 'Back 2 Good' by Matchbox 20 is used without permission of the band.  
  
~  
  
//It's nothing, it's so normal you Just stand there I could say so much But I don't go there cuz I don't want to I was thinking if you were lonely Maybe we could leave here and no one would now At least not to the point that we would think so//  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I am. I'm so used to seeing you, to being near you, that being by myself is totally alien to me now. Even when we didn't talk, you had this presence around you; I could simply know that you were there.  
  
I shouldn't be going there. I know you were just using me. You never cared about me, I was just something to keep you occupied. Something to keep your mind off Stephanie when she wasn't around. Something to stop you from being lonely.  
  
I think that's the reason you did what you did, loneliness. You hate being alone just as much as me, I bet. You just hide it better. For a while, we helped each other with the loneliness, until I got tired of it. Now, I guess you'll find someone new for when she's not around. I was just a tool to you.  
  
I guess part of me always thought that you might choose me over her; that you might leave her and run away with me. No one would know, and we could live happily ever after. I was hoping for a fairytale. You're not Prince Charming, though, and no one's going to rescue me but myself.  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
//Everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about Somebody else It's best if we all keep it under our heads I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how To get it back to good//  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
I was warned when I came into the business. Warned about getting involved with another wrestler. Told that it never worked out, that nobody could make it work. They all cautioned me about it, tried to discourage me.  
  
I saw it myself as well. I saw relationship after relationship fall apart. Everyone in this business is thinking about someone, and usually it's not the person they're with. Still, it happens over and over again. Nobody thinks that it'll happen to them.  
  
I suppose a lot of people are feeling the way I'm feeling, but I don't know. It seems impossible that anyone else can feel this slow burning in their chest. Can feel this pain that never stops. I can't imagine anyone else waking up in tears like I do.  
  
I just want things to go back to good. I want to go back to my fairytale world, Hunter. I want you to come save me from my monsters. Lift me off my feet Hunter. Can't you even pretend to be my hero?  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
//This don't mean that you own me This ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell But things worked out just like you wanted too If you see me out you don't know me Try to turn your head, try to give me some room To figure out just what I'm going to do//  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
I hate myself for this pain I'm feeling. I hate myself for wanting you, when all you want from me is control. I hate myself for needing you to save me. Everything you ever told me was a lie, but I still wake up whispering your name.  
  
I won't go back to you, though. I won't let myself. Things always seem to work out the way you want them to, so I'm going to end that. I won't let myself be another notch on your belt. No more laying down and accepting fate.  
  
You don't know me, Hunter. You think you do, but you really don't. All you know is basic facts, but there's more to Lita then that. I know you, though. I know how you manipulate, I know how you seduce, I know how you control, and I know how you eventually discard. I won't be discarded; I'll do the discarding.  
  
I'm going to do something, Hunter. You might know that, but even if you do, you'll have no idea what it is exactly. You can try to figure it out, you are the Cerebral Assassin, but I'm no slouch either. You can try to distance yourself, but it's my move now.  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
//And everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like They do It's best if we all keep this quiet instead And I couldn't tell, why everyone here was doing me like They do But I'm sorry now, but I don't know how To get it back to good//  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
You've been on my mind a lot lately, Hunter. I've gone through phases. There's been anger, hurt, depression, happiness, every emotion you could imagine. I've gone through them all. The emotion that's always been there has been loneliness.  
  
If I think about it, it's quite obvious this has happened before. I never told you, but Molly saw me leave your room one morning. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me and sighed, shaking her head. There was pity in her eyes. I suppose she was another one of your conquests. I guess it explains her change of style.  
  
You took something from her, just like you took something from me. I suppose it might be innocence. I wish with all my might that I could give Molly back her innocence. I can't though, no more then I can take back my own.  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
//Everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with Somebody else Everyone here's to blame, everyone here  
  
Gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone hides Shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same, we're The same And we're all grown now, but we don't know how To get it back to good//  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
This game we're playing is getting old; this back and forth, who can hurt the other more game. I'm not going to give up though; I'm going to win. I won't let you beat me, and I won't show you pain. You get off on my pain; well it's about time I got off on yours.  
  
I guess were similar that way, maybe in a lot of ways. Maybe some part of you even cares for me on a deeper level, not that it matters. I'll show you. I can be ruthless, I can be devious, and I can play dirty. I'm not a child, Hunter; I'm all grown up now.  
  
When I saw the letter in the mail, I knew just what to do with it. I did just the opposite you expected me to. So, I guess I'll be seeing you. I can't wait.  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
//Everyone here, know everyone here is thinking 'bout Somebody else It's best if we all keep this under our heads I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do But it's over now, and I don't know how, it's over now There's no getting back to good//  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
You thought you made the right move, sending me the invitation. You thought it would break me. You thought I wouldn't be able to stomach the idea. That's where you were wrong. This is the best possible thing you could have done for me.  
  
I'll be there. I'll be in the chapel as you stand at the alter, next to your ticket to continued fame in the business. You can look between her, and me, and you'll have to make your choice. You'll have to make the final decision.  
  
It's your move, Hunter, what are you going to do?  
  
This is to confirm that  
  
Lita Dumas  
  
Will be attending the wedding of  
  
Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon 


	4. Choices

Choices  
  
Author: Kamikazee Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13, for some swearing and some hard to describe content Series/Sequel: Fourth and final part in the Three's a Crowd series. Warnings: Swearing, infidelity, angst, Hunter being an ass Category: WWE Spoilers: Let's see, Lita is returned in this fic. I'm also using the real- life wedding of Paul Levesque (HHH) and Stephanie McMahon, but I'm using wrestling names. Archive: HLA, Personal Space, Fanfiction.net, Inspired by Song. If you want it, please e-mail me the URL. Summary: An affair comes to an end. First person POV Author's Notes: Fourth and final part of the Three's a Crowd, sequel to It's Over, Need, and Lonely. Notes 2: The song used is One Last Breath by Creed Notes 3: I'm going to try to get the last part out in the next couple of days, muses permitting. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines created by the WWE, nor is this a reflection on the real life people who portray them. This is simply a piece of non-profit fiction. The song 'One Last Breath' by Creed is used without permission of the band.  
  
//Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say//  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
I'm standing here, looking at all these people, and I'm trying to be happy. I'm trying so hard to be happy that everything is finally coming together. All my hard-made plans are coming to a peak and I'm about to ensure that I stay on top for as long as I want.  
  
The only thing I can think about is her. Not the woman I'm about to marry, the powerful, beautiful ticket to my continuing success, but the little mistake I made in the form of a red-haired hellcat. She won't stop invading my mind, covering my sense, even on a day as important as this.  
  
The last guests are pouring in and I know the ceremony's about to start. I should feel wonderful, but there's this pain inside my heart. She's not here. She sent her RSVP, but she wasn't here. Was she just messing with me? Was she beating me at my own game?  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down//  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
As the music starts to play, all I can think about is whether or not I'm doing the right thing. Marrying Stephanie is just another calculated step in the game of chess that is my life. I know what this move will do, and I know how the rest of the game will play out.  
  
Lita is something totally unexpected; she's a chance that's popped into my life, a risk that's being offered to me. I can choose her, and jump off the proverbial cliff. I don't know what's at the bottom, or even if I'll survive the fall.  
  
My bride is walking down the aisle, arm linked with that of her father, one Vincent Kennedy McMahon. It's scary to think that I'm going to be a part of that family. Do I even want to get involved with this? This is definitely not the time to be having second thoughts.  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say//  
  
Choices, choices. She's here now. Vince is giving me her arm and walking to the bench and I'm turning towards the priest. God, what am I going to do? This is fucking insane. Looking into Stephanie's eyes, I see the same calculating look that's so often in my own.  
  
She's just like me. Manipulating, conniving, with her own agenda that I no nothing about. I can't help but compare her with Lita. I also can't help the fact that Lita has her beat in every category that means anything.  
  
The priest starts to speak, and I take a deep breath. I can go through with this. This is what I've wanted all along. Who cares about Lita? She's just some nobody who's going nowhere, anyway. I can do this. I'm the Game, and I don't lose.  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down//  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
The priest is getting to the 'speak now or forever hold your piece' bit of the show. Biting my tongue, I don't allow myself to speak out, can't allow myself to speak out. There are so many things that I want to say that I can taste the blood in my mouth.  
  
That's when the door creaked open. As one, every face in the church turned to the door, looking to see who would interrupt at this of all places. I'm as surprised as everyone else when I see her. She stands there, an innocent look on her face, and a small, apologetic smile on her lips.  
  
"Sorry," Lita said, heading towards the nearest bench, "Don't mind me." As she sat down, everyone gave a sigh of relief, and my heart plummeted. Seeing the look in the diva's eyes, I knew that she had passed the ball to me. She wasn't going to interfere.  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
//Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me//  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
The ceremony continued without interruption, and I was left alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that couldn't help but drift to the redhead sitting quietly at the back of the room. She hadn't said a thing since she had entered, just watching with those wide hazel eyes.  
  
Damnit, it wasn't supposed to end like this. I was supposed to be the cocky bastard who got the best of both worlds, not the conscious man who had to make a choice between two women. I tried in vain to clear my mind and pay attention to the ceremony.  
  
It's getting to the end now. I'm running low on time. What to do? There's no clear answer, and for once I have no idea what choice is best for me. Looking once again between the two women, I have to make a decision. Let's hope it's the right one.  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking//  
  
"Hunter Helmsley, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.?"  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
The End (4/4)  
  
Yes, I am a complete ass for ending it this way, aren't I? It's sad, because I planned to end it this way from the start. 


End file.
